The Justice League, Lex Luthor, and the Siblings
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: Three kids get sucked into their T.V to another dimension. Please read kidnapped by the legion of doom before reading this. only if you want. it will only clarify who olivia is. Originally story that popped into my head
1. Chapter 1

STORY THAT JUST POPPED INTO MY MIND WHILE RIDING IN THE CAR TO A MOVIE THEATER ON A RAINY DAY!!!!!

TERRI'S P.O.V

"Luke! Had me the remote!" I demanded.

"No way, Paula Dean is on!" Luke said, changing to the cooking channel.

"Look Luke, you can watch some Southern lady deep fry things and somehow not get a heart attack, in Mrs. Landers home ec class at school." I debated.

"What are _you_ going to change it to?" Luke questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"The new episode of Justice League Unlimited." I admitted.

"At least Paula Dean is informational! Not to mention, REAL!"

"C'mon Luke!" I begged.

"Just give the remote to Terri." sighed my older brother, John, without even looking up from his mechanics book.

"But John…" Luke started. John looked up from his book, and gave John his bone-chilling glare.

"Fine." Luke sighed, handing me the remote.

"Victory!!!" I smiled changing the channel. Luke was my twelve-year-old brother, John was fourteen, and I was smack in the middle at thirteen.

"Terri, I'm sure I can summarize this episode before we even watch it. Something will go horribly wry, the Justice League will come, fight some goons, save the day, and live happily ever after." explained Luke.

"It's not like that. It's…" before I could finish there was a huge flash of lightning and a crack of thunder. At the bottom of the T.V screen appeared a red strip with white words reading,

"There has been a surveir thunder storm warning for your area." Another bolt came down, and thunder shook the house.

"Sounds like a big ones coming." John stated, putting his book down.

"Thanks for the info captain obvious," laughed Luke. Again John did his terrifying glare. The Justice League theme song came on and a tornado could've been heading toward the house for all I cared. I sat down in front of the T.V and Luke reluctantly sat with me. Suddenly a huge bolt of lightning came down and it looked like it struck right next to the window. In fact, it did! The electricity went from the window to the T.V, which suddenly had a portal on it, sucking like a vacuum!

"What the heck!" I yelled, holding onto Luke's hand with my right hand, and my blue Irish hat with my left. John, with nothing to hold onto, got sucked into the T.V. Luke's grip on me, and the chair he was holding, was starting to slip. His hand lost grip on the chair, and at the last moment before we entered the portal, he lost his grip on me.

"AHHHH!" I screamed. Everything went black.

The next thing my eyes laid on was a trashcan. I looked around and noticed that I was in an ally way, but something was wrong. I was in cartoon! I started to freak. I checked my boots, jeans, shirt, hat, but everything was in cartoon. I then saw a puddle and ran up to it. I gazed in and saw me as a cartoon character.

"Oh my gosh! Where am I!" I screamed.

"You're in an ally way in Gotham alone, and most likely you have some money in your pocket." I herd a voice say behind me. I turned around to see a shady man with a steel gun drawn and pointed at me.

"Did you saw Gotham?" I questioned.

"Yah Gotham, what're you? Deaf? Now fork up the money!" he exclaimed.

"If this is Gotham, then Batman should show up to save me in three… two… one." I paused, waiting for the masked man to come swooping down to save the day. Nothing.

"Hm… I thought for sure that that would work." I said more to myself then the man. He picked me up by my shirt and pointed the gun at me once again.

"I'm only ask'n this one more time, fork over the money!" he demanded.

"Dude, I live in a house with two brothers, one of them who wrestles constantly. Put me down, and I won't hurt you." I smiled.

"You hurt me!" laughed the mugger. "I'm the one with the gun!" I slapped the weapon out of his hands.

"And now it's a fair fight." I smiled. I kicked the guy in the place it hurts to be kicked, and he dropped me, moaning in pain. He seemed to shack it off a bit, and then he advanced, running at me. As he tried to punch while running, I grabbed his arm, and flipped him. As he got up, he looked at me in disbelief, and ran away.

"Coward!" I laughed. _Now where are John and Luke? _I thought to myself. I knew I needed help finding them. _Wait, I'm in Gotham! Batman! He'll help me find them! _I walked out of the ally way and towards Wayne Manor. I walked past the gate and nocked on the door.

"Hello?" Alfred said, answering the door.

"Hey Alfred, can I talk to Bruce?" I smiled.

"Ugh, who are you? I didn't catch your name." Alfred questioned.

"Names Theresa, friends call me Terri, I need to talk to Bruce! You see, I'm from another dimension and I need to find my brothers." I exclaimed.

"Why do you need Master Bruce's help?" Alfred inquired.

"'Cause he's Batman, duh!" Alfred pulled me inside, and closed the door.

", it is very unwise to shout Master Bruce's identity." Alfred informed.

"Yah, sorry 'bout that, now where is he!" I repeated.

"He's in the Batcave." Alfred answered.

"Thanks." I smiled, running to the old grandfather clock.

"How did you know…" before Alfred could finish, I cut him off.

"In my dimension, this is a T.V show." I replied, walking down to the cave.

"Batman, we need to talk." I said once in the cave. Bruce looked at me shocked.

"How…" he started.

"I'm from another dimension where you are a T.V show, and I need your help finding my brothers and possibly getting out of here." I explained in one breath.

"A T.V show?" I herd Robin say.

"Yah, a T.V show!" I repeated. _What are all people here deaf?_

"How did you get here?" Batman questioned.

"I won the remote from my younger brother, Luke, then there was a lightning storm when I changed the channel to Justice League Unlimited. Then lightning hit the T.V and a portal came and sucked me, and my two brothers in." I explained.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Robin A.K.A Tim Drake started laughing. Batman gave him a glare very similar to Johns. "What? You mean she's telling the truth." Robin questioned.

"If you weren't a T.V show then how would I know that you're Tim Drake, the second Robin, your father used to work for two face, and you love to play video games." I smiled.

"A little too personal, don't you think?" Tim questioned.

"So you need help finding your brothers who probably know our identities too?" Batman questioned.

"Well, they probably don't know that much in dept with you like me, 'cause I'm a nerd, but they still know the basics like who Superman and you are." I replied.

"When you came into this dimension, where were you?" asked Batman.

"An ally way in Gotham." I replied. His eyes seemed to remember a distant memory. I quickly blurted out,

"Don't worry, it wasn't crime ally." This time Batman looked surprised.

"I will take you to the watch tower, they will find your brothers." said Batman.

"Can I come?" Tim questioned with a smile.

"No, it's a school night." batman said. Tim gave out a groan.

"Watch tower, pick me up." Batman said into his COM link. I felt myself get transferred from the Batcave to the watchtower.

"Cool." I muttered looking around. Batman took me to the room where all seven members always met.

"We have a problem." Batman said, pulling me in."

"Hey, I'm sure I'm not a problem. Just an inconvenience. I mean, I'm just a kid." I said.

"Just a kid who knows more secrets about the Justice league then some of the smartest people in the world." Batman said dryly. He explained to the Justice League how I got there and I what I needed.

"Do you have a picture of your brothers?" Flash questioned.

"No, but I can describe them. John is about six foot three and is tan. He loves machines. He has brown eyes and black buzz cut hair. He is fourteen and his face is very narrow. If he hasn't changed his shirt yet, he should be wearing a green John Deer short-sleeved T-shirt. Luke has a rounder face then John. His hair is also in a buzz cut, but it is more brown than black. He has the same brown eyes as John. He is twelve years old, and also has tans skin. His shirt is an orange T-shirt with a rattlesnake on it. We all have boots and jeans on because we were digging for rocks in the back yard in the mud." I explained.

"Very observative." the Martian Man hunter commented.

"We will do our best to find your brothers." Superman said.

"But now we need to see what we should do with you." Wonder Woman informed.

"She could stay with me." Flash smiled. The Justice league looked uncertain.

"I'm fine with that." I shrugged. I couldn't wait to hang out with The Flash!

JOHN'S P.O.V

"Ugghhhh." I groaned, opening my eyes. I saw a huge office with a shark tan, and a giant window over looking a city behind a desk.

"Where am I?" I questioned, rubbing my head. Suddenly I herd a voice.

"You're in my old office." I turned around to see some bald man wearing a tux. "A better question is, why are you here?" it then occurred to me that I was in cartoon.

"You're Lex Luthor!" I shouted.

"Indeed I am." Lex smiled.

"I got to go!" I said running towards the door. I didn't need to watch much of Terri's T.V shows to know that Lex Luthor was bad news. Suddenly Lex's extremely hot bodyguard, Mercy, cut me off from the door.

"You're Mercy!" I exclaimed. "Wait… I knew that your name is Mercy? My sisters geekyness is wearing off on me." I sighed out loud.

"You still haven't answered my question." Lex said.

"You wouldn't believe me." I shrugged.

"Try me." Lex grinned.

"Would you believe that I got sucked into the T.V after my sister changed the channel?" I questioned.

"Actually yes." he replied. "Where is your sister anyway?" he questioned.

"Ummm… I don't know." I shrugged.

"Did she get sucked into the television with you?" he questioned.

"I don't know. My brother had her last when I got sucked in." I said.

"What is her name?" he questioned. He was really starting to annoy me.

"What's it to you!" I exclaimed. He pointed his gun at me.

"What, is, her, name." he repeated.

"Theresa, Terri for short, Happy?" I answered quickly.

"Do you know a girl named Olivia Wolfe?" he questioned.

"Not that I know of." I shrugged.

"Mercy, take him to the hide out, we can still use him yet."

"Wait, what!? Let me go! Let me go!" I yelled, struggling to get out of Mercy's grip. The last thing I saw was her fist coming towards my face. Then everything went black.

LUKE'S P.O.V

I slowly started waking up. I felt some sand under my body, and I smelled the ocean. I lifted myself up, and saw that I was on a beach.

"Where the heck am I?" I questioned. I then noticed that I was in cartoon and so was everything else. "What happened?" I herd a horse whinny from behind me, and I saw about seven women in armor on white stallions.

"Uhh… hello." I said waving.

"It's a male on the island!" shouted one of the women with blond hair.

"Yah, my name's Luke." I shrugged.

"By Zeus, how did you get here?" shouted another woman.

"I got sucked into my T.V." I answered.

"Please inform us. What is a T.V?" questioned a woman with black hair, and green eyes.

"Ya know, you can watch shows, and the news, and stuff like that." I shrugged.

"Was this magical T.V constructed by Hephaestus?" questioned a woman with curly brown hair.

"I don't know. Who's Hephaestus?" I questioned. There was a gasp throughout the group of women.

"Take him. I'm sure Hypolita would like to see him." stated a woman with long red hair.

"Woa, woa, woa. My mom said that I should never go anywhere with strangers." I debated. All seven women drew their swords and pointed then at me. "Of course I'm sure my mom would consider this an exception." I said sheepishly. They took me deeper into the island, and it looked like ancient Greece. One thing different from ancient Greece though was that there were women everywhere. I was the only guy!

_This looks so familiar? Wait a second! Didn't one of Terri's geeky shows have something like this? _I thought to myself. The women took me to some temple, and placed me in front of an older woman.

"My queen, we have found a male," the red head stated.

"Ummm… Hello." I said. _What the heck do these super models want from me?_

"Should we kill him?" questioned Reddy the red head. (I don't know her name!)

"Wait, what!? You don't want to kill me! I… uhhh… I'm going to become a chef when I grow up! You don't want to kill a future chef!" I tried to persuade. The older lady looked calm.

"He poses no threat to us. Send a message to Diana. Tell her to pick up the boy, and send him back to man's world," she said. I was relieved that I wasn't going to die. The woman sent me back to the beach to wait for who ever Diana was. Reddy was the one who was assigned by the queen to wait with me.

"So a Future chef?" questioned Reddy with doubt.

"Yep, I plan to make the best food in the world." I said honestly.

"Here she comes." informed Reddy.

_That was quick. _I thought to myself. All I saw were two floating figures. As they got closer, my jaw dropped. The woman in the front was Wonder Woman, which made everything make sense. And the second person was my sister Terri! As they landed the invisible jet, Reddy helped me hop in.

"Hey sis." I said once I was in the jet. Her green eyes twinkled a bit as she embraced me. "What? You act like you haven't seen me in a year." I joked.

"Well actually, I haven't seen you in a month." Terri answered. She explained to me how she was staying in Flash's apartment and how she was looking for John and me. Once I told her that I was on the island for only about two hours at most, she thought our landings had to do with the order we entered the portal. I asked about John and she said that she still couldn't find him. That concerned me the most since he was the first to come in. applying that to Terri's logic that meant he was here the longest. Since he wasn't found yet, something could've happened to him! I was nervous, but happy to be reunited with me sis. I just couldn't stop thinking about John.

TERRI'S P.O.V

I was jumping out of my seat with joy. A whole month with waking up and finding out that the Justice league didn't find anything of my brothers, but now ones found! And he was sitting right next to me! I'm worried for John now though. No sign of him yet. I missed everything about him. Even Batman's glare couldn't replace the one John could do, but I needed to focus on the good. I found my little brother! That was at least one good thing. Once we got back to the watchtower Flash agreed to let Luke stay with him.

_One down, one to go. _I couldn't help think to myself.

JOHN'S P.O.V

"It's been two months and still no sign of your brother or sister." Lex said.

"Guess they somehow managed to stay out of the portal." I shrugged. Lex was keeping me in a holding cell in the Legion of doom hideout.

"No, three life forms went through it. Just all three of you were suppose to appear in my old office."

"Well boo hoo for you." I said sarcastically. Lex glared at me and I glared back. My glare was the best. I used to practice it in the mirror. If you had a good glare, people usually listen to you. Lex gave up the glare contest and I was victorious.

"What if the Justice League already gotten to them." Lex pondered out loud.

"Why do you want us anyway?" I questioned.

"Because you three have something I want." Lex said.

"Which is?" I questioned a bit annoyed.

"Can't tell you, but I am coming up with a plan for getting your younger siblings." Lex said. I prayed that he would lose his train of thought.


	2. CONFUSION!

LUKE'S P.O.V

I slept on the couch parallel to Terri's. Flash A.K.A Wally West was tired from a long night's work. Suddenly there was a nock at the door.

"Get it Luke." Terri said drousily.

"You get it!" I replied pulling my pillow over my head.

"Lazy bum." I herd Terri mutter.

"Fine, I'll get ti." I sighed. I rolled off of the couch and opend the door.

"Hello?" I questioned. A girl who looked about sixteen years old with brown curly hair, brown eyes, and a pain of overalls was in front of the door.

"Who are you?" she questioned. Wally told me what to say if someone asked me.

"I'm Wally's nephew." I replied.

"You look nothing like 'im." the girl stated.

"So. What do you want?" I questioned.

"I need to talk to Wally." she said.

"And who are you again?"

"Tell Wally it's Dallas Bale." she said like she was in a hurry. I went to flash, and felt a bit bad waking him up.

"Uhh… Wally?" I questioned.

"Huh? Oh jey Luke." he smiled waking up.

"There's some girl named Dallas Bale, and she says she needs to talk to you." I explained. He got up from his bed and ran to the door.

"Come in Liv!" he smiled.

"Ya know Wally, there is a reason why I go by Dallas. It's like me shouting your identity in the air." Dallas explained.

"Wait. She knows your Flash?" I questioned.

"Yah, she's from you dimension. Speaking of which, why are you here Dallas? Doesn't the league beam you up?" Flash questioned.

"Yah, but the weirdest thing happened. I was watching T.V and all of a sudden, I was sucked into it! I landed here in Central City." Dallas explained.

"Wait, you're from our dimension?" Terri questioned, fully awake.

"And you got here through your T.V?" I added on.

"Yep." she smiled. She seemed very optimistic.

"You don't seem very conserned." Terri pointed out. Dallas shrugged.

"Weird stuff happens to me alot. I get used to it after a while."

"I'm going to call the League. This could be related to Luke's and Terri's case." stated Flash. I was very confused.

_Who is this Dallas chick? And what does she mean when she said, "weird stuff happends to me?" This is going to be an interesting day._

TERRI'S P.O.V

Some girl named Dallas Bale just showed up at Wally's apartment out of nowhere. Apparently she's from our dimension, but she's used to weird stuff happening to her. Wally told the watch tower to beam us up.

"so weird stuff happens to you, huh? What kind of weird stuff." I questioned Dallas once in the watch tower.

"Weird stuff like I've been here before." she shrugged.

"You've been here before?!"

"Yah, long story." she said nonchalantly. It was ackward talking to her. She seemed so calm, and sure. Superman looked happy, yet concerned to see Dallas.

"Olivia, why are you here?" he questioned. While Flash was explaining, I questioned,

"Olivia?"

"Yah, Dallas is the name I use on this dimensions Earth." she explained.

"I'm confused." I said outwardly.

"Ditto, but probably not as much as you." answered Dallas A.K.A Olivia.

"Do you have any idea how you got sucked into the television?" Green Lantern questioned.

"Nope. One second, I was watching Justice League, and the next…" she made a wooshing sound. "I was in Central City." she explained.

"Did you drawl any attention towards yourself while you were here?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"Don't think so." Olivia shrugged.

"There's something on the news I believe you want to see."The Martian Manhunter said. We watched the screen as we saw a girl with her brown curly hair in a high pony tail, a green and blue jump suit with a matching mask, boots, and gloves. Her brown eyes were shimmering in the sun light. She looked about sixteen years old. The girl on the screne flew up a tall tree and saved a cat stuck in it. After the vidio clip was done, a reported said,

"That was the scene this morning when six year old, Brooke Elizabeth, lost her cat, who got stuck in a tree, when the new, yet rarly seen, Omaga Girl, saved the cat." Batman gave Olivia a disaproving look.

"I thought I went unseen." she said sheepishly. "Besides, all I did was save a cat."

"Well now people know you're here." Hawkgirl said.

"I have a feeling that's gonna come back and bight me in the butt." Olivia sighed.

"I certainly hope not." I mumbled. _This girl has superpowers!_

JOHN'S P.O.V

I laid on the flooor looking at the ceiling. Memories of my family rushed through my head. Mom, Dad, Luke, and Terri. I stopped at the thought of my sister. She used to always complain how I acted like a dad with her. I sided with her in arguments, I got protective when a boy in school was hitting on her, I guess it was just my nature. I remember when I was ten, Terri was nine, and Luke was eight. They were playing a game after Terri saw an episode of Justice League. It was just Justice League at the time. Terri said that they were playing superhero. She made it up. They would create their own superhero, and then tried to save the world as them. Terri explained that she was H2O Girl. I laughed a bit at the name. She said she could controll the water, and breath under it. Luke said his name was Rocky, which again made me smerk. He said that he could controll the earth, and plants. Terri asked if I could play, but I told her I didn't want to. Unfortunalty Terri gave me her big green eyes pouting look, and I caved in. I made up a super hero named Robot Man. He could turn into any machine in the world, and also a mega robot. ( I was into transformers at the time.) The game was okay. Mrs. Anders, the two hundred year old next door neighbor, (some say she was eighty but I thought otherwise) was the bad guy. She was always crabby, and would scream at us whenever we got near her flowers. My mind started to drift to Robot Man. It was a stupid game, but when I was alone, I would pretend to be him. I made sure nobody ever saw me. My thoughts were interrupted by a door opening and slamming. Lex was back.

"Hello there baldy." I said with a smile. Lex didn't scare me, just I was sick of being stuck in a cell for about three months. He opend the cell door, gravbed my shirt, and pulled me out.

"I have a plan, and I'm going through with it." he smiled. _He's smiling, this can't be good. _I didn't bother to try to get away considering I was surrounded by tons of evil people who could easily stop me. (Though I'm sure that if some other kids were here they might have been crazy enough to try. Terri would've been one of them.)

"I'm a curious dude. Can you give me a hint about your plan?" I questioned.

"Very well. It has to do with a female family member ." Lex said. I went to big brother protective mode.

"If you hurt Terri, I swear I'll…" he cut me off.

"You'll what? I don't think you're in any position to be threatening me." Lex laughed. I didn't say anything else. All I did was glare. I couldn't help but feel concerned for Terri.

LUKE'S P.O.V

I was super confused. I barly understood anything super hero related, some random chick shows up and at Wally's door, apparently she has two names, she's from our dimension, and has super powers! Worst of all Terri looked confused. When a super hero geek looked confused in the DC universe, that ment trouble.

"You have super powers?!" I questioned.

"Yah, don't you?" she questioned. Both Terri and I had confused faces. "oh come on!" Olivia exclaimed, turning to Superman. " I thought that you would've learned from me to tell them atomatically that they have super powers the moment they got here!" she ranted.

"Why do you think that?" Superman questioned.

"Considering I freaked when I found out, and I burned a hole through a robot, which freaked me out more!" she said.

"the you tell them." Superman said, sounding a bit unsure.

"K then, I will." dhe said happily, turning to us. " If you guys ever made up your own super hero, you have their powers, and you can look like them." she explained.

"Cool." Teris and I said simultaneously.

"Olivia, I'm not sure…"Superman started, but suddenly Terri was playing with floating water that came out of no where.

_H2O Girl! Of course! _I thought, remembering her old super hero. I had no earth near me, so I couldn't show off Rocky. A thought came to me. _Metal. _I stared at a section of the metal floor as it muved up to a bump. Superman looked shocked and surprised.

"What?" Oliva questioned, turning to him, once seeing his espresion.

"nothing." he said, dismissing it.

"I believe there is another news clip you need to see." the martian piped in.

"C'mon, I didn't make that much comotion when I came here!" exclaimed Olivia. We walked over to the screen, and I was shocked by what I saw. It was my brother tied up in ropes, next to Lex Luthor.

"Justice League, I have a deal for you." was the first sentence I herd Lex say. Then I did something I thought only Girls, and Terri could do.

I fanted.


	3. RESCUE MISSION OF AWESOMENESS!

TERRI'S P.O.V

My eye's were stuck on the T.V screen. I herd a thud come from behind me, but I didn't turn around to see what it was. Lex gave his proposal.

"I have reason to believe that Omaga Girl is back. Here's the deal,. I trade this boy, who I am very sure has two sibilings who miss him very much, for Omaga Girl. If you ever want to see him again, come to the museum of natural science in Metropolis. I only want three people to come. Omaga Girl, and the two sibilings. If I see any sign of the cops, or the Justice League, John will never see the light of day again. You also, only have twenty four hours to comply. I'm a busy man you know. " then it was the end of the broadcast.

"What do we do now?" I questioned.

"Easy. We save your brother." Olivia smiled. I had to guess that she had a taste for adventure.

"But you would have to give yourself up." I reminded.

"Your brother most likely has powers too. If we are able to tell him in time while there, he could set himself free." she paused for a second. "and we can kick Luthor's butt!" she exclaimed. I nodded, then saw Luke on the floor.

"what happened?" I questioned.

"He fainted." Olivia shrugged. I went to him and splashed water on his face.

"Ugh…" he groaned. But he still wasn't up.

"Oh no! we're gonna be late for the school bus!" once again he groaned. "and it looks like Marissa has no one to dit with." less than a half a second later he was up screaming,

"Don't worry Marissa! I'll sit with ya!" he exclaimed getting up. He then noticed where he was, and gave me a pathetic glare. " I hate you."

"The perks of my job." I smiled. We were going to save my brother!

JOHN'S P.O.V

I was confused.

_Who is this Omaga Girl Lex was talking about? Is it Terri? But he mensioned Terri along with Luke when he said two siblings. So once again I'm in the dark about who Omaga Girl is. _Lex seemed to be loading a futuristic gun. I knew that I was in no place to command anything, considering I was tied up, so I pleaded.

"Please Lex, don't hurt my sister." I begged.

"If she doesn't put up any struggle, she shouldn't feel too much pain." he said. I was conserned that he said too much instead of not at all. The door handle jiggled, and then the whole door was kicked down. In came some chick in a grren and blue coustum, followed by Luke, and Terri.

"it was unlocked you know." Lex said drylie.

"Yayh I know. Now let the boy go Luthor! I'm right here." said the chick.

"Now, now Olivia, come slowly." he said. She slowly walked up to him. She was right in his face.

"I'm not thirteen don't scare me baldy. " she said calmly, yet with all seriousness in her eyes.

"I can fix that." Lex threatened.

"Well you got me now. Let the boy go." she said. Luthor grinned which sent chills up my spine.

"I'm not sure it would be wise for me to do that. Besides, I would enjoy having more than just your powers." lex fired the futuristic gun at the girl he called Olivia. She was incased in a yellow bubble. Then he fired at Terri and Luke!

"These bubbles will drain you of your powers. Unfortunately it also drains you of your energy. So having the energy to stay conscious, to keep breathing, to keep your heart beeting and things like that will be very difficult." Lex said. Luke, Olivia, and Teri were struggling to get out of the bubbles.

"Don't waste the energy you bubbles are indistrucable." he smiled. He then looked at me.

"now which one should I sap the power of first?" he questioned with a grin as I glared. "I know! Your sister should be perfect." he smiled.

"Keep away from her! Don't you dare hurt her!" I yelled.

"Sorry boy, bit in order to gain absolute power, sacrafises must be made." Luthor grinned, pressing a button on his gun, making Terri's bubble suck her energy.

"John… change to… Robot man." she said weakly.

"Robot man? Terri, he's made up. He's not real." I said.

"No John… real here… turn… turn into him." she said, obviously geeting weaker.

"but…" I started.

"John… try." she whispered. I knew I needed to. No matter how rediculus it was. Suddenly I felt myself growing! My bonds broke, and I was red, and medal. Lex looked shocked. I took the gun from him, and hit the reverse button.(since this is a cartoon.) Once Terri regained her strength, I was able to release them from their bubbles.

"John! Err… Robot man! You did it!" smiled Terri.

"You're right. " I smiled. But then I noticed something, Luthor was gone! Olivia must of read my mind and smiled.

"Don't worry, I got 'em." she flew out the door, and momentarily had him nocked unconscious. " ha, ha, sucker!" she laughed. I was finally away from Luthor and reunited with my family.

sorry for the short chapter. please review. special thanks to JLMischief! please review.


	4. Is it really The End?

**LUKE'S P.O.V**

**We were finally in the watchtower and I was happy for having John back. **

"**So now that we have John, what happens next?" I questioned.**

"**We should try to send you back home somehow." Superman said.**

"**Yah, but how?" Terri questioned.**

"**The same way I got back home, when I first came here." Olivia smiled. "We build a portal." Apparently while we only had one power, Olivia had tons! Not to mention super smarts. Her blueprints and John's building skills had a portal going in no time. **

"**Well, I guess this is goodbye." I sighed. **

"**Believe me kid, this is just the beginning." Olivia grinned. **

"**Will we ever see you again?" Terri questioned.**

"**Most likely." smiled Superman. **

"**And I will be probably seeing you in our dimension, but please, use your powers only if necessary. The last thing we need is for you three to end up in some place like area 51." Olivia joked.**

"**Thanks." John said dazed. I had a feeling that he sort of liked Olivia. I didn't say anything though, in case he would give me his glare, which was the only thing I didn't miss about him.**

"**Bye!" we waved as he jumped into the portal.**

**TERRI'S P.O.V**

**The Justice League Unlimited theme song filled the silent room. I could hear the pitter patter of rain on the roof. **

"**Did… did all of that… really happen?" I questioned slowly. **

"**I… I think so." Luke said unsure. I looked over at the glass of water, and tried to move it. The water danced around. **

"**So… no time moved at all. Yet we were there for about three months." John whispered shaken. **

"**Apparently… weird." I muttered. Suddenly the phone rang. I picked it up and out came the voice of Olivia!**

"**Hello? This is Liv. I was wondering if I could speak to Terri, Luke or John?" said Olivia. **

"**This is Terri!" I smiled.**

"**Just thought I'd call to make sure everything was alright. Ya know, so that nobodies hands were connected to your heads, or anything weird like that from going through the portal," she said casually.**

"**We're fine." I laughed. "How'd you get our number anyway?" I questioned.**

"**John gave it to me, while we were working on the portal." She said. It didn't come to me as a surprise. I could since that John sort of liked her. "I also called to warn you. If there is a time when the League is low on members, they may beam you up. Just to give you the heads up," she laughed. Olivia always seemed so jolly. I couldn't help but wonder if she was always like that. **

"**Thanks Liv, bye." I said hanging up. I knew my life would be totally different from that point on. I couldn't help but think,**

_**And Luke wanted to watch Paula Dean.**_

**THE END????**


End file.
